Andrast
Type: Cape. *Area: 7,500 square miles. *Geographic Area: Gondor. The mountainous Cape and windswept cape west of Anfalas and Lefnui was the westernmost point of Gondor.Perilous tides and currents around the tip of the cape made the sea passage to the North treacherous to even the most experienced pilots, but the expense of a land journey to the North resulted in regular ship-traffic along the coast. It was a rugged place characterized by bare peaks and steepsided, green valleys. The White Mountains bent to the southwest and jutted into the sea ;due to this proximity to the sea and the prevailing winds, there was a great deal of rain, especially on the western side of the mountain range. The Cape of Andrast had been claimed by the kings since the eighth century of the Third Age, but their influence had been nominal. The locals, categorized by the Dúnedain as Orodbedhrim (though they referred to themselves as"Dunir") ,were basically of the same stock as the Daen fisher-folk of Enedhwaith's coastlands.They were not very numerous—perhaps twenty thousand—and lived a semi-nomadic life as goat shepherds in the mountain valleys or as permanently settled fishermen on the coast, just as their ancestors lived during the Second Age before the arrival of the Númenóreans.They had not been touched by the mainstream culture of southern Gondor, and did not bother with who was ruling in Osgiliath or Minas Anor. Only a very few knew Westron, the others spoke only their native, Daen tongue. Whether the cape was a part of Anfalas or not was disputed, but in reality that was a matter of little practical importance, due to its remoteness and primitiveness.The Cánor of Anfalas traditionally received formal pledges of peace and friendliness from the local headmen every twelve years, and sometimes fishermen and shepherds traveled to Anfalas to trade at local fairs, but generally there was little interchange between the natives and the Dúnedain The Dúnedain had not imposed themselves by force upon this area, so the locals did not harbor any notable hostility against them (unlike the Orodbedhrim elsewhere in southern Gondor). The Cánor of Anfalas had pursued a successful "live and let live"policy, never bothering with taxation since the locals had little to offer them in any case .Not even Castamir had managed to upset the relations with the natives, mainly due to his preoccupation with other matters.The Cape of Andrast seemed irrelevant from his southward-looking perspective. After the Kin-strife, the Corsairs exploited the remoteness of the cape for their own sinister purposes.Daring captains occasionally established temporary bases on its western side, from which their vessels would prey upon Gondor's northbound merchantshipping for a few months at a time.The Corsairs would then withdraw to Umbar before the authorities were able to dispatch army or navy forces to crush them. During such endeavors, there were clashes between the natives and the Corsairs, since the latter (at least, those later Corsairs that served the Cult of Melkor ) occasionally raided villages to abduct slaves.Unfortunately, the locals were too poorly trained and equipped to defeat a well armed Corsair force, especially one which had fortified itself against the threat of Gondorian military reprisal behind stout palisades. Inhabitants *Men:Dunir, Gondorians, Drúedain Regions Iaurló Isle of the Ulond Lond Feren Lond Nornin Nan Enqui Nen Hwarin Parth Iaur Parth-i-Certémar Perth Maiwin Pilindhir Ras Drúadan Ras Miulime Ras Morthil Rast Hanadh Rast Hwarin Rast Iaur Rast Nimrais Ulond Settlements and Points of interest Abyss Ân Côsa Brâs Ancient Dephts Angast Annodrûn Annúlond Bar Morthil Cirith Analanohir Cursed Caverns Drowned Cave E Gynd Eärcaraxe's Lair Hollowcliff Horin´s Tower Shrine to Morgoth Stone Circle Tharagrondost Tumbnui Undersea-Grotto Wate4-logged Halls Names *Angast *Long Cape *Ras Morthil Category:Gondor Category:Province Category:Region Category:Ered Nimrais